


[podfic] Important Angel Business

by bunpods, Gondolinpod (Gondolin), podfic_lover, The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake), thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Series: party readers in the house tonight [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunpods/pseuds/bunpods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: Sam has no idea how Gabriel got his number.The (possibly) record-breaking new re-re-re[...]pod of Important Angel Business, this time coming to you as a multivoice recorded at EPF 2019.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: party readers in the house tonight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537861
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	[podfic] Important Angel Business

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Important Angel Business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151773) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Title:** Important Angel Business

 **Author:** entanglednow

 **Readers:** podfic_lover as The Sound Effects & the intro  
thriceandonce (sylvaine) as Gabriel  
bunpods (credited as travelmate in the recording) as Sam  
the_casual_cheesecake as Dean  
Gondolin as the narrator

 **Length:** 22:17

 **Notes:** Thank you to Akaihyou (Red Leopard) for beta listening!

 **Cover art:** thriceandonce (sylvaine) 

**MP3 download:** right click to download [here](https://ia801403.us.archive.org/29/items/importantangelbusiness/Important%20Angel%20Business.mp3) | [alternative link](https://www.mediafire.com/file/nv3dk5dwtsmitsl/Important_Angel_Business.mp3/file)  
  


**Bloopers:  
**


End file.
